


Jealousy

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Era, First Kiss, First Time, Grinding, Idiots in Love, M/M, Makeouts, Spots a whore, because why not, porn but with feelings, porn with no plot, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Race realized why those boys always came around like dogs begging for scraps.  He never wanted anything like he wanted Spot's lips back on his skin. He closed his eyes and leaned in closer, body on autopilot. Spot stopped him with a hand to his chest."Were you serious or are you just tryin' to get into my pants here?" he asked roughly, "cause I ain't one to be jerked around, okay? I get that you think I ain't nothin' but a cheap hooker but I got some fucking standards."
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 63
Collections: anonymous





	Jealousy

Some people have an effect on others. Like a magnet that attracts people t them like flies to honey. 

Spot Conlon was one of these people. He had curly brown hair and a smile that made boys and girls alike weak at the knees. He was strong and tough with a sharp tongue and eyes to match. He flirted with anyone and everyone, girls with boys on their arms and boys he met at the docks. It'd gotten him in more trouble then he'd care to admit. 

People flocked to Spot Conlon, looked to him as a friend, leader, and sometimes even a lover. 

Racetrack Higgins was one of those people. He followed Spot around like a lost dog, masking his heartbreak every time the other boy smiled at some pretty dame or disappeared down an alley with some factory working boy. He'd smile, bump his shoulder, and pretend that it wasn't the hardest thing he'd ever done not to grab his hand.

Race averted his jealous gaze as Spot flirted an extra quarter out of a teenager he'd met at the docks. The boy grinned, seemingly lost in Spot's eyes. Race felt like he could scream as Spot leaned in, just a bit. 

"Really Doll, 's real nice a 'ya to come an visit me here." The other boy flushed red, scratching at the back of his neck.

"Course, I... I was hopin' to see ya' again after last time.." he trailed off, glancing at Race, "alone, maybe?"

Race fumed silently, refusing to look at Spot as he glared the Docks boy down. "He can't, we gots somewhere to be," he said coldly. 

Spot glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "I think I can miss one poker night-" 

Race cut him off. "No, you can't. Spades's expectin' ya. You can fuck this guy whenever, poker night's just once a month," he glared at the boy, who seemed taken aback. 

"He knows-" Race cut him off as well. 

"Yeah, I know. You ain't the first trick he's sucked off behind a dumpster and ya won't be the fuckin' last. Now take a hike an' come back later. He's busy." 

"Racetrack," Spot's snappy voice dragged his eyes away from the heartbroken looking boy in front of him, "a word."

Race rolled his eyes and huffed as Spot dragged him down the alley. The docks boy blinked at them before storming off. Whatever, Spot could find someone else, someone better. 

He always did.

Right now he just slammed Race into the wall, glaring at him like he was actually angry. "A'ight, what the fuck is wrong with you?" he snapped. 

"Nothin', I didn't say nothin' that wasn't true. You'll find some other guy to neck in an alley, but I ain't lettin' you miss poker night over some dime a dozen pretty boy," he replied harshly, shoving at his shoulder.

Spot seemed taken aback, "What the fuck does that mean? You treat Adam like shit because you're mad I might a' missed poker night?"

"Oh, he has a name? For a minute there I thought his parents really named him Doll, or maybe you fucking forgot cause he ain't the first, second, or third boy to come lookin' for ya' this week!" Race didn't know why he was being so mean. He was angry, sure. Poker night was the only night Race got Spot to himself, the one night when he can forget how many boys Spot had fucked just to sell a couple more papes, but that didn't mean he should treat the boy he so desperately wanted to spend time with like shit and risk getting himself kicked out of Brooklyn.

Spot scoffed. "Is that what this is about? You're mad a hooked up with a couple a' guys and they happen to like me enough to come lookin' for me later?"

"No, they come lookin' for another cheap fuck. Jesus Spot, you'se like the world's easiest fucking hooker-" 

Something sharp and painful hit his jaw and it took Race a minute to realize Spot had just clocked him. He stumbled back a step, hand to his jaw as tears stung his eyes. 

"Fuck you, Racetrack. Fuck you and fuck you stupid fucking bullshit!" Spot was screaming and Race didn't know how to look him in the eyes, "I don't fucking care what anyone thinks of me or the shit I do but you- fuck, you don't get to say that!"

Race finally looked up to see Spot with his fists clenched at his sides and what may have been tears in his eyes. Race couldn't tell but man, did he feel like the worst type of shit. He dropped his hand from his pulsing jaw. 

"Spot- I just... you're better than that, then them. You deserve so much more-"

"Why do you fucking care so much, Race? Why do you care who I fuck and what they think of me? Hm? It ain't you're fucking business!" Spot glared him down, every piece of vulnerability hidden behind a wall of anger. Race dropped his gaze, trying to come up with something that would get him soaked. 

Well, he was already getting kicked out of Brooklyn after tonight. Might as well dig that hole deeper for himself.

"Because... they aren't.. me," he stared at the ground, waiting for the inevitable punch to the face. after a moment he finally looked up to see Spot staring at him with wide, brown eyes. 

He dropped his gaze again. "I'm sorry, Spot. I ain't any fuckin better- fuck I got no right to be so fuckin pissed-" 

Before he could even take a step back, there was a hand on his face. He looked up with terrified blue eyes to see Spot's trying to catch his gaze. "Race... you tryin' to tell me you're pissed off because you're jelous?"

He nodded in defeat with a quiet sniffle. Spot huffed, leaning closer. "If... if I kissed you, would you calm down?" he whispered. He shrugged and Spot leaned closer. 

Suddenly, Race pulled back, "no- no no wait-" he huffed out a shaky laugh, running a hand through his hair. "You... I can't- I'm not them, I can't just kiss you and let it go, or only touch you when we fuck- shit Spot, I'm- I'm in love with you, fuck, I'm in love with you and I can't just use you like that, I can't do it-" 

Spot's hands drifted back to his face, softly wiping at the tears Race didn't know had fallen. "You're right, you ain't them. Fuck Race-" he pulled him into a hug, wrapping those strong arms around him tightly, "you'se Race. You'se my best fucking friend and...." 

Race buried his face into his shoulder with a quiet sob. Spot's arms were shaking and when Race pulled back, it seemed as if every piece of Spot's walls had broken down and fallen into rubble around them. When Race spoke, his voice was soft and pained. 

"Can I please kiss you?" 

Spot nodded and Race felt tears slip down his cheeks as he surged forward to press his aching lips to Spot's. The other boy was quick to reciprocate, grabbing the sides of Race's face and kissing him like the only thing he'd ever wanted in life was to be kissing Racetrack Higgins. 

He backed him up against the wall, pressing against him so that they were chest to chest. His hands never left Race's face, kissing him like the needy teen he was. 

Finally, Spot pulled back. Race had to suppress a whine from deep in his throat, forcing his eyes open so that he could see Spot. The King of Brooklyn was flushed and panting, eyes dark and full of an emotion Race had never seen before.

Race realized why those boys always came around like dogs begging for scraps. He never wanted anything like he wanted Spot's lips back on his skin. He closed his eyes and leaned in closer, body on autopilot. Spot stopped him with a hand to his chest. 

"Were you serious or are you just tryin' to get into my pants here?" he asked roughly, "cause I ain't one to be jerked around, okay? I get that you think I ain't nothin' but a cheap hooker but I got some fucking standards."

Race blinked out of his kiss induced haze to see Spot with his walls up again. For a moment, Race forgot how much he wanted to taste those lips again, more focused on the boy he'd been in love with for almost a year looking at him like he was preparing to get his heart broken.

He dragged his hands back up to his face. "I'm fucking gone for you, Spotty. I'm so fucking in love with you and you're way too good for me and I'm so, totally, utterly, painfully in love with you," his voice shook as he pressed his forehead to Spot's, screwing shut his eyes and thumbing across Spot's cheek.

The other boy breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank fucking God-" then lips were back on his, kissing him like desperately needed it. Hell, maybe he did, God knows Race did.

The walls were gone, and Race hoped he'd never see them again.

Spot's lips moved away from his to leave a trail of kisses down his jaw. Race couldn't help the noises that left him, grunts and soft moans. His body pushed against Spot and he felt the other boy smile into his neck before biting down gently.

He gasped, hands flying to tangle in Spot's hair. The boy continued his attack on Race's neck, leaving what felt like a dozen hickies in his wake. Race could help but grin, tugging at Spot's hair and still making high pitched whiny sounds. Just the idea of Spot marking him up, like he's claiming him, to be able to look in the mirror later and have proof that this happened, that it wasn't a dream-

Anything he was thinking shortcircuited as Spot bit down on a particularly sensitive part of his collar. He moaned outright, grabbing the sides of Spot's face and flipping them around so that he could attack his lips. He bit down lightly on his bottom lip and the other boy made a noise of pleasure. Oh hell yeah. 

Race pulled back, grinning at him. Spot was panting with his arms wrapped around Race's shoulders, his eyes blown and lips kiss swollen. Really, Race couldn't help what he said next.

"Fuck, you are so fucking beautiful," Spot grinned, pulling Race back in to kiss him. He wasn't complaining, Spot's lips were quickly becoming his favorite feeling in the world. 

Hands fell from his shoulders to his waist. Spot dragged him closer by the hips, bringing an embarrassing "Aha!" from Race's surprised mouth. The other boy smirked, kissing him again while letting his hands slide into Race's back pockets. Race moaned, dropping his head to Spot's shoulder and he squeezed his ass. His heart was hammering and his dick was straining against the confines of his underwear. Spot grinned, grinding against him as he squeezed again. 

Race moaned, moving so his face was buried in Spot's neck. He took the opportunity to press hot open-mouthed kisses to the side of his neck. Spot made a pleased noise before he pulled back. Race outright whined, at the loss of friction. 

Spot smirked, hands dragging ever so slowly out of his back pockets and towards the front of his trousers. Race's mouth dropped open in a silent "oh" as Spot leaned closer. 

"Can I?" he whispered, voice ragged. Race nodded vigorously, making a needy whine as Spot flipped them around again and dropped to his knees in front of him. Race had to look at the starless sky to keep from coming right there. Spot popped open the buttons on his pants and pulled his dick from the confines of his pants. He looked open at Race with a smirk before licking a long strip up the bottom of his dick. 

Race bit down on his lip, screwing his eyes shut and trying his best to keep from moaning too loudly as Spot's tongue swirled around the tip teasingly before taking the whole of it into his mouth. The crown of his head hit the alley wall as Spot made it all the way down to the base, swallowing around him. 

"F-fuck, Spotty. God don't stop please fuck-" Spot hummed =, the vibrations sending a shiver up his spine. He started bobbing up and down as Race babbled on. "Fuck yeah, of baby, baby please don't stop, fuck I love you, fuck me, fuck fuck fuck-"

He grabbed the back of Spot's head and pulled at his hair as he came. Spunk spilled down Spot's chin but the other boy didn't seem to mind. He stood back up, laughing lightly as Race dragged him in for another kiss, completely okay with the taste of himself on Spot's tongue.

"Your turn," he didn't give Spot the chance to figure out what he meant before he flipped them around again and dropped to his knees in front of Spot. 

He fumbled with the buttons for a second before ripping them down. He never wanted to suck a dick more in his entire fucking life. Spot made a small strangled noise as Race looked up at him through half-lidded eyes.

"'m gonna make you feel good," he promised before pressing a kiss to the base of his shaft. Spot shuddered and Race just continued his line of kisses before wrapping his mouth around the tip. He bobbed down once before Spot's hands were in his hair, pulling him in closer. Race moaned, grabbing Spot's thigh to let him know he could go for it if he wanted. The other boy took that chance and thrust forward carefully, then again less carefully. 

Soon, Spot was fucking Race's mouth, pulling at his hair and making noises that went straight to Race's already spent dick. He didn't mind, fuck he enjoyed it. He never knew how good it would feel to be facefucked, yet here we are. 

It was only a moment later before Spot was coming, sending spunk down Race's throat as he moaned, gripping Race's hair like a lifeline. 

Race pulled off him with a wet pop, pushing himself back up. Spot smiled at him, soft and tired. He wiped at Race's chin, pulling him down for another kiss even though they both now had come n their mouths. Oh well.

When SPot finally pulled back, he was still smiling. Race couldn't help it. He grabbed his hand, pressing a kiss to the palm. 

"I'm so fucking in love with you, ya know? So fucking over the moon for ya."

Spot's smile broadend as he tugged race in for a hug, still holding his hand.

"I fucking love you too, Racer."

**Author's Note:**

> the very first smut i've written. Idk just take you horny bastards!


End file.
